Yunjae Fanfiction - My Destiny Is Your Love
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE - yunho dan jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali 'bertemu', tapi mereka malu untuk mengakuinya.. tapi ternyata keluarga jung dan kelurga kim , memaksa yunjae untuk menikah.. bagaimana kisah yunjae aftermarried ? akankah yunho mengakui perasaannya terhadap jaejoong ? Untuk sementara rated T, tapi akan berubah di chap-chap selanjutnya Happy read...
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**YOUR LOVE IS ALL I NEED**

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

**Other Pair **:: Kangteuk, Hyunmin, Onkey, Yoosu, Minkyu, etc

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**KIM JAEJOONG POV**

Annyeong…

Perkenalkan namaku Kim jaejoong, aku adalah anak ke 2 dari keluarga kim, hyung ku bernama kim Heechul, dia sudah menikah dengan seorang namja china bernama Tan Hangeng, dan dongsaeng ku bernama Kim Kibum a.k.a Key.

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat, Kim Junsu. Aku, Junsu, dan Key bersekolah di Toho Senior High School, aku dan Junsu sekarang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3, sedangkan Key masih duduk di bangku kelas 1.

Orang tua ku adalah pemilik KIM CORP, kalian tau kan KIM CORP ?

Perusahaan terbesar ke-2 di Korea Selatan, setelah JUNG CORP, KIM CORP dan JUNG CORP memang bekerjasama, tapi tetap saja JUNG CORP lebih unggul.

Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah, tapi aku masih mencari-cari dimana dasi sekolahku, perasaan kemarin aku gantung di tempat baju deh…

"Joongie-ah… Palli nanti kau terlambat chagi…" teriak eomma ku dari ruang makan.

"ne eomma, sebentar lagi…" jawabku.

Oh ya! Yang tadi itu adalah eomma ku Kim Jung Min, sedangkan ayahku Kim Hyun Joong.

Ah! Ini dia akhirnya dasiku di temukan juga…

**END OF KIM JAEJOONG POV.**

**JUNG YUNHO POV**

Annyeong haseyo! Jung Yunho imnida…

Aku adalah pertama dari dari keluarga Jung, aku mempunyai seorang dongsaeng bernama Jung Changmin, dia lebih muda 4tahun dariku.

Sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan ku di Shinki University, aku mengambil jurusan bisnis, karena aku ingin meneruskan JUNG CORP suatu saat nanti ^^.

JUNG CORP ?

Ne, itu adalah perusahan milik keluargaku, bahkan Shinki University juga adalah salah satunya. Selain itu keluarga kami juga memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang games, lalu kami juga memiliki sebuah rumah sakit, yang ditangani langsung oleh omonie, Jung Leeteuk.

Omoni-ku memang seorang dokter, tepatnya seorang dokter kandungan.

Sedangkan aboji, Jung Youngwoon. Adalah pengusaha yang mengurus JUNG CORP.

Ommo!

Aku sudah terlambat kuliah….

Huwaaa~

**END OF JUNG YUNHO POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Joongie, kau sudah mengenal keluarga Jung kan ?" Tanya Jung Min saat mereka sedang bersantai di waktu malam.

"Ne eomma. Waktu itu appa sudah mengenalkannya padaku.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau juga sudah mengenal anaknyakan ?" Tanya Jung Min lagi.

"Umm.. Changmin ? Tentu saja dia kan adik kelasku. Wae eomma ?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ah! Ania…" ucap Jung Min.

"Ini sudah malam cepatlah kalian tidur.." sambung Jung Min.

"Ne eomma.." jawab Jaejoong da Key serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, hari ini aku pergi bersama mu yah.." ucap Chanmin pada Yunho yang sudah bersiap menaiki motor ninja-nya.

"Mwo ? Wae ?" Tanya Yunho heran, pasalnya dongsaeng kesyangannya ini biasanya paling tidak mau kalau harus pergi besama dengan Yunho. Karena Changmin lebih memilih naik mobil, dan menjemput Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Mobilku mogok, harus masuk bengkel…" jawab ChanGmin.

"Tidak apakan akU berangkat bersama hyung ?" Tanya Changmin dengan menggunakan PUPPY EYES gagalnya.

"hah~ ne, baiklah.. Ayo cepat, hyung ada kelas pagi.." jawab Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan changmin sudh sampai di halamab depan Toho Senior High School.

"Gomawo hyung.. hyung memang yang terbaik.." ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan helm yang digunakannya tadi.

"Hah~ kalo ada maunya aja baru deh.." sahut Yunho, sedangkan Changmin ? Dia sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah hyung aku masuk dulu ne.." pamit changmin.

"Minnie-ah, tunggu sebentar.." ucap Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa hyung ?" Tanya Chanmin.

"Dia siapa ?" Yunho balik bertanya. Chanmin pu meliht arah yang di tuju oleh hyung-nya itu.

"Dia… CANTIK…" Gumam Yunho, tapi masih bisa saat di dengar oleh changmin.

"Bwahahahahhahahah…." Changmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Yunho menyebutkan kata 'CANTIK'.

"Hyung asal kau tau saja, dia itu memang seorang namja cantik. Dan terlebih lagi dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, anak dari keluarga KIM, dan anak dari pemilik dari sekolah ini." Ucap Changmin.

"Apa sekarang otak hyung sudah benar ? Tumben sekali mata hyung itu bisa melihat yang indah-indah, biasanya kan yang bisa dilihat hyung itu hanya buku tebal dan hyung jidat lebar itu.." sambung Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ya! Jung Changmin, berhenti mengejek hyungmu yang tampan ini.." ucap Yunho.

"Ne.. ne.. Baiklah hyung aku akan memberikan salam untuknya darimu.. Annyeong hyung.." ucap Changmin sambil melangkah menjauhi Yunho yang masih terduduk di atas motornya.

"Dasar evil.." desis Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae hyung…" panggil Chanmin saat mereka masih berada di koridr sekolah.

"Ne, ada apa Changmin-ah ?" Tanya Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri sosok Jaejoong yang sedang bersama Junsu.

"Hyung, tadi hyung dapat salam dari hyungku.." ucap Changmin saat duo evil ini sudah berada di hadapan JaeSu.

"Salam untukku ?" Tanya JaeJoong heran.

"Ne, tadi hyungku mengantar ku ke sekolah, lalu dia melihatmu, dan hyungku bilang…" jawab Changmin dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hyung ku bilang kalo Jae hyung itu…" jawab Changmin

"CANTIK….." sambung Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata CANTIK.

Lalu…

Hana..

Dul..

Shet..

Duo evil itu segera berlari sebelum evil dalam tubuh Jaejoong menguasai sisi malaikat Jaejoong.

"Ya! Dasar duo evil !" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian tau, Jaejoong sangat anti dengan kata 'CANTIK' yang di tujukan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"joongie-ah, key-ah..." panggil jungmin saat melihat anak anaknya sudah pulang.

"ne eomma..." sahut jaejoong.

"kemarilah..." ucap jungmin yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga.

"ada apa eomma ?" tanya key

"begini tadi eomma di telefon appa, dan kata appa kita di undang makan oleh keluarga jung.." jawab jungmin.

"jadi sekarang bersiaplah.." sambung jungmin.

"ne omma.." sahut jaejoong dan key bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** CATCHME RESTAURANT.**

"Annyeong kangin-ah, mian kami datang telat.." ucap hyunjoong.

"ne, gwenchana, santai saja" sahut kangin.

**YUNHO POV (mind)**

Ommo!

Jaejoong dalam jarak sedekat ini terlihat sangat sangat sangaaaaat cantiik.

Hah~ aku seperti melihat malaikat turun dari surga.

Apalagi senyumnya itu, aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Jaejoongie jadilah istriku...

**JAEJOONG POV (mind)**

Jadi Ini Hyung-Nya changmin.

Aigoo dia namja yang sangat perfect.

Dan apa benar dia mengatakan aku cantik..

Hah~ kalo dia yang bilang sih aku ikhlas kok..

Hohoho~

Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya, lihat saja wajahnya yang tampan, badannya yang tegap & berotot, lalu mata elangnya yang seolah memerangkapku.

Yunnie~ baby you can catch me now..

**AUTHOR POV**

"joongie sudah kenal dengan yunnie dan minnie kan ?" tanya jungmin.

"eh?" bingung jaejoong

"Eomma bagaimana joongie hyung mau mengenal yunho hyung, gaul saja tidak" ucap key dengan lancarnya.

"jjinjja?" Tanya jungmin memastikan, tapi jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"apa yunnie juga tidak mengenal joongie?" tanya leeteuk.

"itu..." yunho bingung harus menjawab apa.

"omonie, yunnie hyungkan tidak pernah bergaul dengan manusia, sahabat sahabat yunnie hyung itu adalah buku bisnis yang tebal tebal" ucap changmin yang langsung mendapatkan death-glare gratis dari yunho.

"kalau begitu perkenalkanlah dirimu joongie.." ucap jungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti paksaan.

"eeumm.. annyeong Yun-Yunho.. kim jaejoong imnida.. bangapseumnida" ucap jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk karena menutupi mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"joongie tataplah lawan bicaramu.." ucap jungmin, lalu mengangkat muka jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ommo! Joongie kau kenapa jjagi? Apa joongie sakit?" tanya leeteuk saat melihat muka jaejoong yang memerah.

"joongie hyung sedang malu pada yunnie hyung omonie." Ucap changmin dengan santai.

"benarkah joongie?" goda leeteuk, jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong yang seperti seorang anak kecil itu. Lihatlah pipi jaejoong yang memerahh itu, itu semakin membuat yunho gemas pada jaejoong dan ingin memakan jaejoong #eh?

"ternyata anak kita pemalu sekali yeobo.." ucap jungmin pada hyunjoong, hyunjoong tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"joongie eomma mau bertanya, apa joongie suka pada yunnie?" tanya jungmin to the point, saat keluarga kim sedang bersantai bersama di ruang keluarga, jaejoong kaget dengan pertanyaan eommanya.

"joongie jawab eomma.." kesal jungmin karena jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I...Itu.. A..A-Ku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW PLEASE...

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**MY DESTINY IS YOUR LOVE**

BY CHOIKANG YUNHEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

JUNG YUNHO – 20 YEARS OLD

KIM JAEJOONG – 17 YEARS OLD

**Others Pairing:**

KIM HYUNJOONG as Jaejoong's Dad.

KIM JUNGMIN as Jaejoong's Mom

JUNG JONGWOON (KANGIN) as Yunho's Dad

JUNG LEETEUK as Yunho's Mom

KIM/TAN HEECHUL – 22 YEARS OLD

TAN HANGENG – 23 YEARS OLD

KIM KIBUM (KEY) – 15 YEARS OLD

LEE JINKI – 16 YEARS OLD

JUNG CHANGMIN – 16 YEARS OLD

CHO KYUHYUN – 16 YEARS OLD

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T (rated bisa berubah)

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER Preview..**

"Ommo! Joongie kau kenapa jjagi? Apa joongie sakit?" tanya leeteuk saat melihat muka jaejoong yang memerah.

"joongie hyung sedang malu pada yunnie hyung omonie." Ucap changmin dengan santai.

"benarkah joongie?" goda leeteuk, jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong yang seperti seorang anak kecil itu. Lihatlah pipi jaejoong yang memerahh itu, itu semakin membuat yunho gemas pada jaejoong dan ingin memakan jaejoong #eh?

"ternyata anak kita pemalu sekali yeobo.." ucap jungmin pada hyunjoong, hyunjoong tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"joongie eomma mau bertanya, apa joongie suka pada yunnie?" tanya jungmin to the point, saat keluarga kim sedang bersantai bersama di ruang keluarga, jaejoong kaget dengan pertanyaan eommanya.

"joongie jawab eomma.." kesal jungmin karena jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I...Itu.. A..A-Ku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR POV

"Joongie jawab eomma..." titah Jungmin.

"a..aku... tidak tau eomma.." jawab jaejoong sambil berblushing ria.

"benarkah hyung tidak tau ? tapi sepertinya, sejak pertemuan 2 minggu yang lalu, hyung selalu mengigaukan namanya..." ucap key sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Ommo! Benarkah itu joongie? Wah kalau bEgitu bagus sekali.." ucap jung min bahagia, tentu saja bahagia, karena dengan begini berarti rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu.." bantah jaejoong.

"hah~ selalu saja mengelak, apa perlu key rekam agar hyung melihatnya sendiri...?" tanya key.

"Ya! Key, hyung tidak mengigaukan nama yunho, hyung hanya memimpikannya.." ucap jaejoong keceplosan. Jaejoong yang baru saja sadar atas apa yang dirinya katakan langsung menutup mulutnya.

'kim jaejoong pabboya!' kesalnya.

Hyunjoong dan jungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu, sedangkan key.. dia sedang tersenyum kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mworago ?" jerit YunJae bersamaan.

Bingung ?  
baiklah akan author jekaskan, sekarang ini Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Kim sedang mengadakan acara Dinner bersama (lagi).

"tapi eomma.. joongiekan masih SMA.." ucap jaejoong cari carI alasan.

"omonie, sekarangkan yunnie sedang konsen pada skripsi yunnie..." ucap yunho ikut ikut nyari alasan.

"sekarang ataupun nanti sama saja yunnie, joongie.. lagian kalian juga sudah saling menyukaikan.. jadi apa lagi yang ditunggu?" Ucap Leeteuk.

"sudahlah hyungdeul tidak usah pura pura seperti itu, kami semua sudah tau kok kalau kalian itu memang sedang kasmaran, iyakan.." ucap Key, Changmin mengangguk setuju sambil terus saja mengunyah.

"aish.. kalian ini, seperti yang tahu saja.. omonie, aboji, ajumma, ajusshi, kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah..." ucap Yunho

"kata siapa yunnie, justru usia kalian ini sangat pas.. jadi kalian kan bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk aegya kalian nanti.." ucap KangIn.

"aku masih terlalu (sangat) muda untuk menjadi seorang eomma!" bantah Jaejoong.

"pokoknya Appa tidak mau tau, minggu depan kalian akan tetap menikah!" ucap Hyun Joong dengan nada tegas.  
Setelah mendengar ucapan Hyun joong tadi, akhirnya YunJae hanya bisa pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN...**_

"Apakah kau, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi istrimu, dan akan selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, disaat susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian..." ucap sang pendeta pada sang namja brunnete di hadapannya.

"Ne.. saya bersedia.." jawab yunho dengan tegas.

"Apakah kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Jung Yunho menjadi suamimu, dan akan selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, disaat susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian..." ucap sang pendeta lagi, tapi kali ini pada sang namja cantik yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih.

"N-Ne.. Saya bersedia.." jawab jaejoong dengan gugup.

"sekarang kaian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.." ucap sang pendeta.

"you may kiss your bride.." sambung sang pendeta pada Yunho.

Setelah mendengar ucapan pendeta tadi, yuhopun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong, lalu tangan kekarnya mulai melingkar di pinggang ramping jaejoong, sedangkan tangan jaejoong sekarang mulai meremas jas yunho tepat dibagian dadanya.  
Semakin lama bibir yunho semakin dekat dengan bibir cherry milik jaejoong, dan akhirnya..

Chuup~

Yunho mencium bibir atas jaejoong, lalu menghisapnya sebentar, menikmati rasa manis dari bibir cherry itu. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya mengemut bibir bawah yunho, tangannya semakin keras mencengkram jas dibgian dada yunho dan matanya terpejam menikmati hisapan hisapan kecil dibibir atasnya.

Prok~ Prok~ Prok~ Prok~ Prok~

Para tamu undanganpun bertepuk tangan saat YunJae melepaskan tautan dibibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yo! Yunho. Cukhae ne.. aku tidak menyangka, kau akan menikah secepat ini, hahahaha..." ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk pinggang sang kekasih a.k.a Kim Junsu.

"Hyung~ Selamat yaa..." ucap Junsu.

"Hyuuung~ cukhae.. cukhae..." ucap duo evil ChangKyu.

"Hyungdeul Cukhae ne~" ucap onew yang baru saja menghampiri sang pengantin baru bersama dengan kekasihnya –Key.

"Ne~ Cukhae hyung.." ucap key.

"Ne~ gomawo dongsaengdeul.." ucap YunJae serempak.

"wah ternyata kalian memang benar benar serasi..." ucap Yoochun.

"jjinjjayeo ?" tanya yunho tidak niat, sedangkan jaejoong sudah mula ber-blushing ria.

"ne, geurom... Jae Hyung kan cantik, dan Yunho Hyung tampan, ah.. hyungdeul memang benar benar sangat serasi.." jawab junsu dengan semangat 75! (?)

"Gomawo su-ie.." ucap jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah.. sekarang disini lah kita semua akan tinggal.." ucap Hyun Joong saat mereka sudah sampai di mension mewah yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim.

"kita semua?" tanya yunho.

"ne~ kita semua yunnie~" jawab Leeteuk sambil menekankan pada kata 'Kita Semua', memang sih.. mension ini terlalu mewah jika hanya diisi oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja mereka sudah menikah, masa harus tinggal satu atap dengan keluarga besar mereka.

"wah.. jjinjja ? jadi aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Joongie hyung.. hah~ senangnya.." ucap key.

"sudahlah, sekarang kita semua istirahat saja, Key dan Changmin kalian akan diantar ke kamar kalian masing masing, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong kamar KALIAN BERDUA ada di lantai dua.." ucap KangIn.

"ne appa.." jawab YunJae pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"yunnie... Joongie... Irreona~ sarapan sudah siap.." panggil Leeteuk sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar YunJae.

"Ne omonie.. kami sudah bangun.." jawab Yunho.

"baiklah, omonie tunggu di meja makan ne~" ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne~" sahut yunho.

"Jae irreona, kita sarapn bersama.." ucap Yunho.

"Hng~" jaejoong mulai menggeliatkan badannya, lalu sedikit demi sedikit mata bulat jaejoong pun mulai terbuka.

"Uung~ sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya jaejoong dengan muka innocentnya, yang membuat Yunho harus menahan dirinya.

"sudah jam 7.." jawab Yunho.

"Umm.." jaejoong hanya mengangguk

"Ya sudah sekarang aku ingin cuci muka dulu.." ucap yunho sambil melenggang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar YunJae.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"jae, cepat cuci muka mu dulu.." titah Yunho, saat melihat jaejoong masih terduduk dengan manis dipinggiran kasur.

"apakah masih sakit ?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"hanya sedikit.." jawab jaejoong

"kalau begitu hari ini biar aku yang menjadi kakimu, aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun kau mau.." ucap Yunho dengan semangat.

"A-Ani-o.. Yun-nie,aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri kok.." balas jaejoong sambil berjalan kekamar mandi, ya.. walaupun dengan sdikit pincang (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae hyung kenapa digendong Yunho Hyung...?" tanya key heran.

"Ahh.. key.. kayak yang ngga tau aja, mereka kan baru malam pertama, wajar dong kalau joongie hyung ngga bisa jalan..." jawab Changmin sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"wah~ pengantin baru ini.. Mesra sekali.. padahal waktu kemarin kemarin nolak dinikahin, tapi sekarang, Joongie saja sampai tidak bisa jalan seperti itu, memangnya kalian main berapa kali tadi malam ?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum evil-nya #Leeteuk ketularan BangMin nih!

"Ma-Maksud omonie a-apa ?" tanya jaejoong.

"Yunnie chagi, tadi malam _**berhasil**_ berapa kali ?" tanya Jungmin.

"berapa kali apanya?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Aish.. Berapa kali yunnie berhasil menitipkan benih benih cucu eomma dirahim joongie..?" Tanya Jung Min lagi dengan nada kesal, kesal dengan kelemotan menantunya.

SPLUURT~

"uhuk.. uhuk..." seketika jaejoong langsung tersedak makananya sendiri saat mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh eomma-nya.

"Joongie.. Gwenchana..?" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk didekat Jaejoong.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk..." batuk jaejoong semakin keras, dan muka putihnya kini mulai memerah, matanya juga mulai mengeluarkan airmata, seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Yunnie cepat tolong joongie.." titah Leeteuk, yunho pun segera berdiri, lalu membantu jaejoong untuk berdiri, dan setelah itu yunho mengambil posisi di belakang jaejoong, kedua tangan yunho dilingkarkan di pinggang ramping jaejoong dan kedua telapak tangannya di kepalkan didepan perut jaejoong, jaejoong pun ikut memegang tangan yunho.

Lalu..  
Hana..  
Dul...  
Shet..  
"Uh..." jaejoong melenguh saat kepalan tangan yunho menekan keras perutnya, namun jaejoong masih saja terus terbatuk batuk, sepertinya usaha yunho tadi tidak berhasil.  
Dan mari kita ulangi sekali lagi...  
Hana..  
Dul..  
Shet..  
Yunho menekan perut jaejoong lebih keras lagi... dan akhirnya..  
"Uh.. uhuk.. uhuk.. hah.. hah.." jaejoong sudah mulai bisa bernafas lagi.

"minumlah joongie.." leeteuk memberikan segelas air putih kepada jaejoong.

"Uh~ tenggorokanku sakit.." ucap jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

"mangkanya kalau makan itu pelan pelan joongie~" ucap JungMin tanpa dosa.

" Joongie udah makan pelan pelan, tapi eomma aja yang gak tau tempat nanyain yang kayak gitu" timpal jaejoong kesal

"By the way, Yunnie belum menjaab pertanyaan eomma.." ucap JungMin.

"pertanyaan yang mana eomma ?" tanya Yunho.

" yang tadi tiu loh.. berapa kali yunnie berhasil keluar didalm joongie ?" tanya JungMin frontal.

"Umm... i-itu yun-nie.."

"ne~" JungMin menunggu jawaban Yunho dengan antusias.

"yun-nie... tidak..."

"ommona~ apakah kalian bermain berjam-jam, sampai sampai yunnie tidak tau berapa kali yunnie keluar.." ucap JungMin.

"Bukan begitu eomma.. Yunnie~ belum melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan joongie.." sahut yunho.

"MWO?" kaget semua orang yang ada di meja makan saat itu (ex;jaejoong)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Mian..  
Author rasa chap ini kok tidak memuaskan yaa ?  
kayaknya aneh aja gitu kalo dibaca, padahal waktu dulu aku bikin fanfic ini , kerasanya biasa aja dehh (cukup baguss...)  
apa ini karena mood author yang kurang baik ?  
Mian reader-deul author ini sudah mengecewakan..

**KEEP READ..  
KEEP REVIEW..  
AND KRITIK & SARAN sangat ditunggu ^^**

GOMAWO...

**BALES REVIEW~**

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Gomawo chingu atas dukungan and reviewnya..  
fanfic kyumin juga baguss kok, tapi emang lebih seru fanfic yunjae :D #hugbangmin!  
kenapa coba fanfic yunjae bisa kalah ?  
karena para author YUNJAE itu banyak yang ilang , atau hijrah jadi authornya H***N.. #huh!

kyu501lover: heheheh.. author emang suka jarang baca ulang... kekekekeke~  
gomawo buat sarannya.. ditunggu review and saran"nya chingu ^^

heeli: heeli oh heeli..  
ini udah lanjut

lee minji elf , rie yunnie bear: ini udah lanjut..  
gomawo

JungJaema: uri eomma emang perfect  
keep review

Viichan: mnurut drimu jaema bakal jawab apa ?  
#authormintadiblender  
semoga chap ini memuaskan ne~

riana dewi: Gomawo chingu... author jadi terharu #hugbangmin! #loh?  
yunppa umurnya 20 tahun'an ,, masih kuliah semester akhir...  
paling yoosu nya Cuma sbg pemeran pendukung ,, hehheheheh :D

irengiovanny: hohoho~  
eomma nya siapa dulu dong :D  
yunppa emg tmenan sma buku , tapi pas udah nikah ma jaema masih ga yaa ?  
#intipkamaryunjae

cho devi: segalanya untuk yunppa..  
mau luar ato dalem #loh?  
#authoryadong


	3. Chapter 3

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**MY DESTINY IS YOUR LOVE**

BY CHOIKANG YUNHEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

JUNG YUNHO – 20 YEARS OLD

KIM JAEJOONG – 17 YEARS OLD

**Others Pairing:**

KIM HYUNJOONG as Jaejoong's Dad.

KIM JUNGMIN as Jaejoong's Mom

JUNG JONGWOON (KANGIN) as Yunho's Dad

JUNG LEETEUK as Yunho's Mom

KIM/TAN HEECHUL – As Jaejoong's Brother (22 YEARS OLD)

TAN HANGENG – As Heechul's Husband (23 YEARS OLD)

KIM KIBUM (KEY) – As Jaejoong brother (15 YEARS OLD)

LEE JINKI – As Key's Boyfriend (16 YEARS OLD)

JUNG CHANGMIN – As Yunho's brother (16 YEARS OLD)

CHO KYUHYUN – As Changmin's Boyfriend (16 YEARS OLD)

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T (rated bisa berubah)

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER Preview..**

"By the way, Yunnie belum menjaab pertanyaan eomma.." ucap JungMin.

"pertanyaan yang mana eomma ?" tanya Yunho.

" yang tadi tiu loh.. berapa kali yunnie berhasil keluar didalm joongie ?" tanya JungMin frontal.

"Umm... i-itu yun-nie.."

"ne~" JungMin menunggu jawaban Yunho dengan antusias.

"yun-nie... tidak..."

"ommona~ apakah kalian bermain berjam-jam, sampai sampai yunnie tidak tau berapa kali yunnie keluar.." ucap JungMin.

"Bukan begitu eomma.. Yunnie~ belum melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan joongie.." sahut yunho.

"MWO?" kaget semua orang yang ada di meja makan saat itu (ex: Jaejoong)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 3

AUTHOR POV

"Jadi kalian belum melakukan 'itu' ?" tanya Jungmin memastikan.

"N-ne eomma.." jawab Yunho terbata, mau bagaimanapun juga saat ini Yunho merasa harga diri jatuh dilantai (?), karena tidak melaksanakan upacara sakral malam pertama bersama sang istri, tapi apa mau dikata Yunho tidak mau mendahulukan ego nya.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"I-Itu..." Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Yunnie punya masalah dengan... " ucap Leeteuk menggantung.

"Ya! Omoni.. Aku ini namja sejati, dan tidak ada masalah apapun dengan diriku..." ucap Yunho kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Yunnie?" tanya Jungmin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan 'permasalahan' pengantin baru dihadapannya ini.

"M-mian eomma, appa, omoni, aboji... Joongie..." Ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Ne..." Jungmin mrenunggu Jaejoong meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tadi malam... Joongie..." Jaejoong kalut, bimbang, galau, dsb saat harus mengatakan 'masalahnya' pada keluarga besarnya. Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho yang disalahkan atas 'masalah' ini, karena pasalnya 'masalah' ini memang berasal darinya, dan justru Yunholah yang sudah 'menolongnya'

"Aish! Jung Jaejoong bicaralah yang jelas, jangan sepotong-sepotong gak jelas seperti itu.." ucap Jungmin kesal.

"Eomma... Mian.. Kami belum melakukan 'itu' karena... Karena Joongie.. Joongie belum siap.. Yunnie akan menunggu Joongie sampai siap, Yunnie tidak mau Joongie melakukan itu dengan perasaan tertekan dan tidak nyaman.." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Joongie..." panggil Jungmin lirih. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya, kalau Jungmin sangat kecewa saat ini.

"M-Mian.. Hiks.. Mian.. Mian ne.. Hiks" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menangis.

"Joongie... Gwaenchana.. Sssstt Uljima..." ucap Yunho menenangkan saat melihat Jaejoong mulai menangis.

"Gwaenchana Joongie, kami akan menunggu.. Joongie jangan menangis lagi ne.." ucap Leeteuk lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam pelukkan Leeteuk.

"Kami sudah selesai makan.. Kami akan kembali kekamar.. Kajja Joongie.." ajak Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong ala Bride style.

"Key dan Min Hyung juga, sudah selesai makan, kami akan kesekolah, hari ini ada pertandingan basket.. Kami akan menonton.." Ucap Key sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Changmin yang masih sibuk mengunyah buah-buahan.

"Hah~ Mian, Jika Joongie mengecewakan kalian.." ucap Jungmin saat para anak sudah meninggalkan meja makan.

"Gwaenchana... Mungkin benar, Joongie masih belum siap sepenuhnya... Dengan mereka sudah mau menikah saja aku sudah sangat senang..." ucap Leeteuk bijaksana.  
Ahh~ Leeteukie eomma memang seorang malaikat yang dilemparkan #uppss! Yang jatuh dari surga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun-Yunnie.. Mian.. hiks... Joongie.. hiks..." ucap Jaejoong ditengah isak tangisnya, saat mereka sudah berada dikamar mereka yang terletak dilantai 2 mension mewah itu.

"Sssssttt... Uljima Joongie... Gwaenchana.." ucap Yunho, lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.  
Tapi bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah menangis semakin keras didada Yunho.

"Sssssttt.. Joongie.. Kenapa Joongie malah semakin keras menangisnya..." Heran Yunho.  
Tangannya tetap mengusap-ngusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Hiks...Joongie... Hiks..Joongie terharu..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Eh? Terharu? Terharu kenapa?" tanya Yunho semakin heran.

"Hiks.. Joongie terharu... Joongie kira tadi malam Yunnie akan memaksa Joongie untuk tetap melakukan 'itu'..." ucap Jaejoong yang mulai berhenti menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di kamar mereka.  
Yunho sekarang sedang mandi, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang duduk termenung dipinggiran kasur Kingsize-nya dengan menggunkan pakaian yang sangat tipis dan minim sekali, tentu saja ini bukan inginnya, tapi ini adalah pekerjaan Eomma-nya yang memaksa Jaejoong harus memakai pakaian nista itu dimalam pertama bersama Yunho.

Krieeet~

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan tubuh Yunho yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Joongie..." panggil Yunho sambil tersenyum saat melihat sang istri berpakaian sekseeeh seperti itu. #dasarappapervert!

"N-Ne.. Yun-Yunnie.." sahut Jaejoong dengan gugup, tapi Jaejoong berusaha menutupi kegugupannya itu dengan 'senyumannya'.  
Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Jaejoong langsung menhampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang sedang berlutut didepan Jaejoong.

"Maksud Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Joongie seperti sedang ketakutan... Wae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Ani.. Joongie tidak apa-apa kok..." Jawab Jaejoong bohong.

"Joongie tidak usah bohong... Yunnie tau pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang Joongie sembunyikan. Iyakan?" tanya Yunho dengan sangat lembut.

"Yun-Yunnie.. Joongie.. Itu... Joongie... ummm..." Ucap Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dimengerti Yunho.

"Ne... Joongie mau bilang apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Joongie..."

"Ahh~ Arraseo.. Yunnie mengerti.. Yunnie tidak akan melakukan 'itu' sekarang.. Yunnie tidak mau melakukan 'itu' jika Joongie masih belum siap..." ucap Yunho yang mulai mengerti titik permasalahannya.

"Yunnie serius?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ne~ Sekarang Joongie ganti baju sana.. Yunnie tidak mau Joongie sakit karena memakai baju seperti ini..." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong (lagi).

"Ne~ Gomawo Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu Jaejoong mengambil baju piyamanya didalam lemari, dan sang namja cantik itupun segera mengganti pakaiannya didalam kamar mandi.

"Uhh~ sabar Yunho.. Jika sudah saatnya pasti bisa.." Ucap Yunho.

Namun beberapa detik setelah Jaejoong masuk kekamar mandi, Yunho mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh didalam kamar mandi. Karena khawatir pada Jaejoong, Yunhopun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk didekat washtable.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho.

"Uhhh~ Gwaenchana Yunnie.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Aigo~ Mian Yunnie lupa tidak mengeringkan kamar mandinya.. Pasti Joongie terjatuh karena lantainya licinkan.." ucap Yunho menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Yunnie.. Joongie tidak apa-apa.. Hanya kaki Joongie saja yang sakit.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meringis.

"Kaki Joongie sakit?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm.. Tapi hanya sedikit kok.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Aigoo~ Ya sudah sini Yunnie bantu berdiri" ucap Yunho.

"Aww.. Yunnie appo.." Jaejoong memekik saat dirinya sudah mulai berdiri.

"Sepertinya kaki Joongie terkilir... Kita obati ne.. Biar Joongie Yunnie gendong saja, pasti Joongie tidak bisa jalan.." ucap Yunho, lalu menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dengan Bride Style.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahahhaaha.. Yunnie kira Joongie menangis karena terjepit..." canda Yunho.

"Ya! Yunnie... Yunnie menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho yang basah bekas air mata Jaejoong.

"Ya ya... Joongie jangan pukul Yunnie terus dong.." ucap Yunho sambil terus menghindar dari pukulan Jaejoong.

"Habisnya Yunnie menyebalkan sekali..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

DEG...  
Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang saat melihat muka Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan.  
Lihat saja mata bulat yang terlihat sembab itu.  
Lalu hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah.  
Dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry yang sekarang sedang di-pout-kan oleh sang namja cantik.  
Hah~ ini sangat menggemaskan.

#authorjugamenggemaskankok!  
#dilemparreader... Back to story...

Hap~  
Tiba-tiba Yunho menagkap tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memukulinya.  
Lalu secara perlahan Yunho memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yun-Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong dengan gugup.  
Namun Yunho sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong, mata musangnya kini sudah berkonsentrasi penuh pada bibir cherry itu.

Dan..  
Akhirnya..  
Chhhuuuuuuup~  
Bibir berbentuk hati itupun sukses menempel di bibir Cherry milik Jaejoong.

"Yuuunnnmmpp.." panggil Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho sudah menempel dibibirnya.

"Eh... Joo-joongie.. Mian ne... aku tidak bermaksud-mmmpppphh.." Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong menempelkan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho.

"Joongie?" panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong menyudahi acara Kiss mereka.

"Joongie kan bilangnya belum siap untuk melakukan 'itu'.. Tapi kalau poppo tidak apa-apa kok…" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah. Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Jaejoong. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong.

"Jjinjja?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Aish~ Yunnie mau menggoda Joongie yaahh... Yunnie menyebalkan, Joongie mau ngambek sama Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, lalu membalikan badannya agar memunggungi tubuh Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Joongie-ah jangan marah dong.." ucap Yunho.

"Habisnya Yunnie menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong ditengah-tengah acara mengambeknya.

"Jadi... Joongie marah pada Yunnie hmm ?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

Deg..  
Jaejoong merasa jantungnya akan copot sekarang.  
Saat Yunho memeluknya, Jaejoong merasa tubuh serta wajahnya menghangat, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang sangat memburu(?).

"Yun-Yunnie..."

"Ne..."

"Joongie... Joongie.."

"Wae?"

"Joongie ingin pipis..." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho, lalu berlari kekamar mandi.

"Dia... sangat menggemaskan.. Kenapa aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang? Coba aku sudah bertemu dengannya sedari dulu, pasti sekarang..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie hari ini berangkat bersama Yunnie ne.." ucap Jungmin saat mereka semua sedang sarapan.

"Mwo? Wae eomma?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Kalian kan suami-istri dan letak kampus Yunnie kan dekat sekolah Joongie, jadi apa salahnya kalau kalian pergi bersama..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapikan aku pakai motor..." ucap Yunho.

"Gwaenchana.. Joongie pasti senang dibonceng(?) motor sama Yunnie... Helm-nya sudah eomma siapkan..." ucap Jungmin.

"Ahh~ Ne arraseo.." ucap Yunho 'pasrah'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie bisakan naiknya?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum geli, saat melihat Jaejoong akan menaiki motor ninja miliknya.

"Yunnie nanya karena khawatir atau mau mengejek sih?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Hehehe.. Yunnie bertanya karena khawatir kok..." jawab Yunho.

"Ayoo kita berangkat Joongie sudah siap..." ucap Jaejoong sambil melilitkan syal yang dipakai Yunho dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Ne~ Tuan putri yang cerewet..." ucap Yunho. Yunho pun mulai menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu menjalankannya dengan kecepepatan sedang.

"Uhuk.. Joongie jangan pegangan sama syal Yunnie dong.." keluh Yunho saat merasa syal yang dipakainya begitu melilit lehernya karena dipakai untuk pegangan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Yunnie tidak bisa bernafas Joongie..." jawab Yunho.

"Ehh.. Mian ne Yunnie.. Hehehehe..." ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Lalu Joongie harus pegangan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Peluk pinggang Yunnie saja... Ingat ya peluk! Yunnie takut Joongie terbawa angin.." ucap Yunho. #Padahal bilang aja Yunppa pengen dipeluk Jaemma#

"Aish... Yunnie~ Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat, Joongie tidak mau telat sekolah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...YUNHO SIDE...**

"Chun... Habis ini kita masih ada mata kuliah lagi gak?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm... Tidak ada... Wae?" tanya Yoochun balik.

"Tidak apa-apa... hanya saja aku harus mengantar Jaejoong pulang.." jawab Yunho.

"Ekhem.. Udah main antar-jemput nih..." goda Yoochun.

"Ohh yaa... Bagaimana Yun 'sempit' kah?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Apanya yang sempit?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong.. Apa Jaejoong 'sempit'?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Apaan sih? Jaejoong.. Sempit.. Apanya yang sempit?"

-LOADING-

-LOADING-

-LOADING-

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Dasar mesum... Bisakah kau tidak beryadong ria untuk satu jam saja.." ucap Yunho saat mengerti mengerti pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya.." sahut Yoochun dengan enteng.

"Oh yaa... Kau mau ke Toho High School kan? Kalau begitu kita kesana bersama, ne..." ucap Yoochun.

"Mau apa kau ke Toho? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menggoda Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang penuh selidik.

"Kau ini selalu saja berburuk sangka padaku... Aku ke Toho untuk menjemput kekasihku, untuk apa juga aku menggoda anae-mu.. Kau lupa yaa, aku ini adalah kekasih resmi dari seorang Kim Park Junsu..." ucap Yoochun panjang lebar dan tidak bermutu #Plak!

"Ya ya ya.. Mian, aku lupa kalau kau berpacaran dengan Duck Butt itu.." ucap Yunho sambil meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, seenaknya saja meledek kekasihku.. Biar pun Su-ie duck butt, tapi dia sekseeh tau..." kesal Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chunnie?" panggil Junsu dengan terheran-heran.

"Ne, Su-ie.. Aku ingin menjemputmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan.." ucap Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Hng... arra.." balas Junsu.

"Jae Hyung, Yunho Hyung.. Aku pulang duluan ne.. Annyeong.." pamit Junsu.

"Ne.." balas Jaejoong.

"Yunnie kenapa ada disini? Min sudah pulang dengan Kyu dari tadi.." tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Yunnie mau menjemput Joongie.. Cepat pakai helm-nya, sebentar lagi hujan.." jawab Yunho.

"Ahh~ Ne..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh~ kenapa macet sekali? Mana mendung lagi.." keluh Yunho saat motornya terjebak macet. Lalu Yunho pun berputar arah dan memilih untuk melalui jalan alternatif.

Dan..  
Akhirnya, sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan Yunho terjadi. Jalanan kota Seoul sekarang sedang diguyur hujan lebat. Yunho pun memilih untuk berteduh dulu di halte bus.

"Hujannya sangat lebat sekali, dan pasti akan lama sekali jika kita menunggu." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kita terobos saja Yunnie.." usul Jaejoong.

"Joongie yakin?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm.." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"Ya sudah. Tapi pakailah jaket Yunnie.. Jaket Joongie terlalu tipis..." ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Jaejoong.  
Setelah itu Yunhopun, mulai melajukan lagi motornya dijalanan kota Seoul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, YunJae pun sudah sampai di mension mewah mereka.  
Yaa... Walaupun dengan keadaan basah kuyup.  
Dengan gemetar tangan Jaejoong memencet bel mension mereka. (YunJae sekarang udah ada didepan pintu mension yaa.)  
Tidak lama kemudian terbukalah pintu mension itu.

"Ommo! Joongie, Yunnie... Kenapa kalian hujan-hujanan? Kan kalian bisa berteduh dulu..." ucap Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat YunJae yang basah kuyup.

"Percuma omonie..." ucap Yunho.

"Ne.. Omonie.. Hujannya pasti lama.." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Joongie... Cepat ganti baju..." panik Leeteuk saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah gemetar kedinginan.  
Tapi baru saja Jaejoong akan memasuki pintu mension itu...

Bruuuk...

"Joongie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TE BE CE...**

**BALES REVIEW:**

Anggi: ini udah lanjut chingu~  
apakah rasa penasarannya udah terobati di chap ini?  
keep read ne..  
gomawo ^^

Bbjaeboo: annyeong author newbie disini..  
smua pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan..  
kekekekekeke~  
makasih juga udah mau baca, apalagi udah smpe nge-riview...  
keep read ne~

Heeli: annyeong ^^  
haio ngapain... hehehhe  
#intipyunjaedikamar

Minchan AKTF: jeongmal gomawo chingu~  
mian gak bisa ASAP, author masih ada project laen.. kekekekeke..  
Apakah pertanyaanmu udah terjawab smua disini?  
Keep read ne~  
gomawo udah review, DB5K AKTF... ^^

lailajaejoong7: kira kira knapa haio.. hahahah  
keep read and review ne ^^  
gomawo...

mingi: gomawo..  
ini udah lanjut kok :D

choi shi zu: tebakan chingu sedikit meleset tuh..  
kekekekeke~  
keep review and read ne...

Aoi Ko Mamoru: kekekekeke~  
sabar chingu..  
kita tebas aja pair satu itu...  
hahahahah

Yunteukwon: annyeong aku author baru...  
udah kejawab blm pertanyaan nya d chap ini?  
gomawo..  
keep review and read ne~

riana dewi: kenapa maliu chingu?  
yaaah yadong nya udah akut niih?  
hhahahah  
kapan yaaahh? #lirikyunjae

rara: kenapa tinggal brng...  
krna author sdg merencanakan sesuatu..  
hehehhehe

thepaendeo: apa ini udah pjg ?  
sblm update ini author udah update ff yg laennya juga kok  
keep read and review ne~

w2njeje: ini udah d update chingu..  
d baca yaaahhh :D

kyu501lover: waahh chingu bisa baca pikiran yahh..  
mmmm... gmna yaahhh...  
mnurut author sii ngga.. mngkin mreka masih malu" :P  
makasih untk saran nya chingu ,, akn author perbaiki :D

meirah.1111: kalo yang ini udah panjang blm chingu ?  
ence nya d tunda dulu ne..  
heheheh

irengiovanny: dateng aja ke apartement yunjae, tp jgn mlm" ne..  
cz klo mlm author jg lg #tiit# sama bang min #ditendangcassie  
author blm kpikiran untuk bkin honeymoon ,, d tunggu aja ne~

SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR MAU BILANG JEONGMAL GOMAWO..  
KARENA UDAH MAU BACA FANFIC AUTHOR INI..  
KEKKEKKE~  
KEEP READ..  
OH YAAAHHH..  
GOMAWO JUGA YANG UDAH REVIEW, KALIAN SEMANGAT AUTHOR :D

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI..  
PAY PAY  
#LAMBAI-LAMBAI TANGAN BANG MIN#


End file.
